Another man
by buggyshino
Summary: Naruto cannot seem to keep himself under control, or can he? Yaoi


Naruto had been training hard since dawn, and now the afternoon was nearly over, "Wow," panted Naruto, "is it really that late

Naruto had been training hard since dawn, and now the afternoon was nearly over, "Wow," panted Naruto, "is it really that late?" Naruto retrieved his tools and returned to the village for his usual dinner: Ramen. Naruto latched to his seat and ordered a quadruple order of his favorite ramen, "So Naruto what's up?" inquired Ayame; as the orange clad ninja slurped the broth to the last drop. "Nothing…" Naruto responded; it was true, he had no plans for the evening, so after he finished his fourth bowl, he jumped to the roof and ran to find adventure.

His first stop was to Sasuke's house, "HEY! SASUKE!" as the teen shouted the young Uchiha opened his window, opened it to show his shirtless chest," What Naruto?" groaned Sasuke as he leaned out "!!" Naruto merely stared at the stud-like figure before him. "What is it Baka?" Sasuke repeated, more agitated than before, "I'm trying to sleep!" "Sorry Sasuke, it can wait…" and with that Naruto ran away. Running now Naruto began to sweat with the image of Sasuke burned into his memory, "So hot." Thought the ninja as his member slowly began to rise.

Naruto came to his next stop, the Inuzuka House, "Kiba!" Naruto shouted to the house, trying to avoid anyone to see his continuing arousal, "Over here!" Naruto heard to his right, turning he saw Kiba standing in the doorway of one of the buildings; Naruto walked over to him only to discover that Kiba was wearing only a towel, exposing his muscled body and increasing Naruto's already strong erection, "I just finished in the Bath House, wadda you want?" "Never mind Kiba, you reminded me I still need to clean up, Bye…" Naruto ran home at top speed and fell onto his bed,

"Damn it, why am I getting so turned on by Kiba and Sasuke?" whined Naruto; "I just can't get them out of my head." He waited until his prominent erection subsided before he began to undress for the shower he desperately needed. First came off his heavy jacket, Then he took of his pants, leaving him in only a blue shirt with matching boxers.

"Why am I so horny," he restated as he took off his remaining clothes, revealing his round pecs, six-pack abs, and flaccid member, glowing with sweat in the light of his bathroom. Naruto stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down him, dowsing his hair, cleaning his body, and… "Not Again!" Naruto thought to himself as the water pushed against his member and causing yet another growth in it. "Damn it, I need this to stop!" Naruto shouted, and with that he reached down and began to furiously pump his member, "Oh…" Naruto moaned as he began to fulfill his lust, images of Kiba and Sasuke flashed through his mind, and his attempts to end his continued arousal seemed to only strengthen it. Naruto stopped masturbating and thought of how to rid himself of this lust for another male; "I can't ask anyone else, I can't say I'm gay, and I ca-" it then dawned on Naruto, another male did exist, that could help him: Himself.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone in the shower with him, Naruto embraced him in a kiss; "Okay clone, continue where I left off" ordered Naruto, his clone dropped to his knees and swallowed the entirety of his nine-inch member, sucking and moaning as Naruto began to pant, unable to even speak in sentences because of his incredible arousal "Clone mo- plea- Oh" Naruto's arousal grew and grew, until finally he felt extreme relief from his member, liquid bursting forth, filling his clones mouth and spilling out as he choked on the white seed.

"So…" pant "good." Naruto and his clone panted, sharing a glance as Naruto finally noticed that his clone was now erect. "Let's handle that," Naruto said, signaling that the shower had ended and bringing his clone to his bed. Naruto began to visualize all he could do and began to growl and his member sprung back up with newfound life.

Naruto began to survey of his clone, staring at his features, the same as his, and loving every inch was his priority. Naruto walked up to his clone, and whispered in his ear, the clone, looked at his master, smiled wide and began to kiss him, they moist lips met for only a moment, then they parted to allow their tongues to intermingle. Both Naruto's took to the bed, with one at the head, and one at the base, the Naruto's both growled before swallowing the others member, Naruto giving his clone oral and his clone the same, both moaned in sheer ecstasy as they neared climax.

Naruto and his clone began to wince and they reached their peak in unison, their mouths full of heavenly seed, they looked at each other's bulging cheeks, swallowed a majority of the fluid, then met in another kiss, they moaned, growled, and felt each other as they exchanged their fluids and fell asleep, with their hands around each others members.

Naruto awoke the next day, his clone long vanished and his need for another man subsided for the time. Naruto then got ready for his new day of adventure…


End file.
